victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Lockwood
Appearance *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: I have no idea. You tell me. A lot of people say I'm girly. I kind of am. But that doesn't mean I can't be tomboy-ish at the same time. I usually wear dark clothes, but, when I feel the need to, I can dress up. I just prefer wearing black, dark blue, dark purple, and colors like that. Got it? Okay. Well, my looks are average. I'm not ugly but I'm not so OMG!gorgeous that you would melt. Except some guys say that. Whatever. But I don't believe them. My hair is blonde, my eyes are brown.. anything not average you can say about me? Family Daniel Lockwood My dad's okay. He's a lawyer. Always busy and puts a lot of things before me. He's favored my sister since I was 11. But, it's alright, because I don't live with him and I only see him during the winter holiday. So, yeah. Erica Lockwood Erica's my mom. She divorced Daniel- er, my "dad"- when I was 12, and I like her a lot more than my dad. She actually pays attention to me and cares about me. But she's not overprotective. The only bad thing about her is she's a teacher and really strict about my schoolwork and gets me 120 tutors for the weekend. (Maybe that's going too far, but whatever.) Miranda Wilson Miranda's my stepmom. Well, she became that way May 14, which.. I don't know how to describe her, but she's selfish and two-faced, pretty much like my dad. Uptight, mean. I despise her. It's okay because she's only step, so I don't have to love her. Thank God I don't live with her. Ana Lockwood Honestly, Ana is the only person I can call family besides my mom. Sure, she's a little annoying. And I'm always compared to her, but when you speak of my stepsister and brothers, she's actually cool. She always tells me what to do, but I'm fine with her. History I was born at 7:13 AM on February 7, 1995 to Erica and Daniel Lockwood in Abington, Virginia. My sister was born three years after me. It was then that my parents started arguing, which led to myself arguing... with them. Eventually, they managed to stop, and we moved to Washington, DC when I was eight. The move caused even more dilemma, for me, anyway. My parents made my sister and I pick sides, which was especially hard for a nine year old. That was also when I found music, which made it a little better. And that was when my parents got divorced. It was a bit depressing, and my mom decided to take my sister & I, then twelve and nine, to LA. I found HA because my sister was nagging at me to go to an arts school and stuff, and also because my best friend- Patricia- went there. So I sang "Breathe" by that Mary York girl, but I made it sound more heavy and added a bit of rock. I got in HA on my first try. :P Personality I'm mean, rude and sarcastic- and I have my reasons. But, if you're my friend, I'm nice and protective and friendly. It's really not a joy to mess with me, because if you do, I will knock the day out of you. Not like... beating you up. Just ruining your social life. But, trust me- I can be nice. Relationships I've never been in one. A real one when I wasn't blackmailed or when I actually liked the relationship. /sigh/ Relationships with Other Characters Patricia Ellerbee Trix is literally my sister. And no, not the kind when we go "OMG! Sissy!". Lke, the legit kind. Okay, never mind. Anyway, I've known her for fifteen years because her dad was friends with my annoying as hell dad. We have everything in common, and literally, messing with her is like messing with me. She got in to HA before I was 13, so I couldn't audition. But she was one of the reasons why I auditioned here. ---- Katherine Wilson Kath's also my best friend along with Patricia. We're all pretty much our own little trio because'' some of HA annoys the heck out of us, and we're just compatible. I've known her for a few months now, but we're already super close. She and Patricia get me. ---- Brielle Perry Bri's also my best friend. When I first met her she was scared of me she taught me things everyone should know and I taught her things everyone should know Brielle's just flat out awesome, and one of the best friends you could ask for. She may be shy and a bit of an.. um... outcast, but she's awesome. ---- Mary Grace York Mary and I are friends to some extent. We met when I decided to start... commenting here, and she's been alright so far. She's a bit nice and Miss Perfect like Tori, but she's talented and nice so she's likable. ---- Andrew Salvatore He's like the older brother to me and Patricia. I met him as "Katherine's boyfriend" but he's just cool. And it's funny because he's so protective of me and Trixie :P We don't really care, because it makes us laugh sometimes. But he's like our brother. ---- Graceyn Stone Graceyn and I are good friends. We've known each other for a while.. probably about five years? And she's pretty cool. I mean, we just caught up with each other when we ran into each other, and she knows why I'm... mean. ---- Heather Vergia Heather's my best friend along with Katherine and Patricia. The four of us are the best of friends. It's pretty epic, you know. Even though Patricia's my absolute best friend, Heath and Kath are both ''epic. And Heather and all of my friends know what to do if anyone hurts me. xD Trivia *I'm an Aquarius. Or something like that. I don't check. *I love, love, love, love Evanescence so much. Seriously, do not make fun of my love for it. *Before you ask, I am not a vampire, no matter how much I look like a girl from that Vampire Diaries show. *Some people describe me as mean, dark, rude, sarcastic, and unfriendly. *Seriously, I'm not friendly. I'll ignore you if I hear nothing about you. *I almost got a lip piercing, but my mom found out and that story's long. I never tried it again. *Perfectionism is my weakness. I'm not perfect, so if I make you upset, I may or may not be sorry- but.. *My favorite TV show is The Vampire Diaries, surprisingly. Oh yeah, and maybe Pretty Little Liars. *I'm a Christian. ;) *When I'm on dates, something always goes wrong, and I'm always blamed... so I'll probably turn you down. *My favorite bands are Evanescence, Coldplay, Nirvana, Paramore, The Wanted, 30 Seconds to Mars and Within Temptation. *I love to read; for some reason, people get surprised when they figure that out... Gallery AbigailSmile2.gif AbigailRun.jpg AbigailCap.jpg AbigailStick.gif AbigailPhotoshoot.jpg AbigailCrossArms.gif AbigailGown.jpg AbigailShop.png Abigail.jpeg Abigail2.jpg Abigail3.jpg AbigailPuppy.gif AbigailRP.jpg Abigail.gif AbigailVampire.png Abigailllll.png AbigailEffect.jpg AbigailWater.jpg AbigailHat.jpg AbigailBlue.jpg AbigailLookDown.jpg AbigailLightttttt.png AbigailBracelet.jpg AbigailCrossArms.png HaveIEverSaidKlarolineWasFlawless.png AbigailSpider.png AbigailGlasses.jpg|Me and a friend from school. AbigailSmileeeee.jpg AbiailSport.jpg AbigailJacketThing.png AbigailCardigan.png AbigailBigSmile.png AbigailSlideshow.gif AbigailBrownEyes.jpg AbigailEdit.jpg AbigailDressssThing.jpg AbigailStretch.jpg AbigailB&W.jpg AbigailBlueDress.png AbbyGraceyn.jpg|Graceyn & I. (: AbigailStressed.gif AbigailConfused.gif AbigailMic.jpg AbigailYellowDress.jpg AbigailNecklace.jpg AbigailPonytail.jpg AbigailFlipHair.gif AbigailPeaceSign.png AbigailNecklace2.png AbigailFW.jpg AbigailBlouse.jpg AbigailOpenBracelet.gif AbigailYellowDress.png AbigailEffect2.png Portrayer's Note Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap